sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quantum Projects
History The Quantum Projects is the official name for the experiments responsible for enhanced organic beings. The Quantum Projects were created by Andrekios Shay and Salkoro Thul during their imprisonment at the hands of the mandalorian clan, Clan Zsionis. The augmentation process was carried out by a mandalorian known only as Praetorius. He stood out due to the mask he wore, the skull of a rare fanged beast found only on Concord Dawn. Praetorius was dedicated to helping Clan Zsionis to their ultimate goal; Clan Zsionis planned on creating an army of super soldiers to conquer all known Mandalorian clans. The Projects were declared shut down after Andrekios killed all of Clan Zsionis. The Quantum Projects were revived by Filan Kelborn, who planned to continue Clan Zsionis' plan of conquering the Mandalorian clans. A few years after this, Q'urrim Midicoil began researching the augments privately to unlock their true capabilities. The research eventually drove him to the point of madness, however he reached the pinnacle of his work when he created his 'daughter' Kaieera Midicoil through the use of the augments. This procedure procured the perfect augments, and those augments were then implanted into Kaieera, in addition to a prime directive: to capture and hold all other augmented until a cure is found or they die. As the perfect augmented, Kaieera was designated as Quantum Omega. The revelation that there are survivors of Clan Zsionos causes a feud between Kaieera and Andrekios in relation to what should be done with the augmented. The revelation has also caused the presumed Quantum Alpha, Subject #002, to resurface and complete his prime directive. Scientific Background The people used in The Quantum Projects, known as experiments or subjects, were implanted with several augments that enhanced their strength, intelligence, bone density, and reflexes. These augments were implanted by cutting open a subject at the torso, back, hands, arms, legs, feet, and the back of the skull all while the subject was awake and under no anesthetic. Subjects received an Occipital Capillary Reversal which increased visual perception, Muscular Enhancement Injections which increased tissue density and decreased lactase recovery time, Carbide Ceramic Ossification which involved grafting a material onto a subject's skeletal structure that would, in turn, make the bones virtually unbreakable, Catalytic Thyroid Implants which would boost the growth of skeletal and muscle tissues, and a Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites which would significantly increases reflexes. The process was extremely painful for the subjects and many were recorded not to survive the experiments. Those who did sometimes survive were left with visible scars all over their body in places where they were cut open and many also report having recurring nightmares, migraines, and mirages. In addition to these augments, a subject was also implanted with a chip in their brain to keep them under the control of the Alor of Clan Zsionis, Zectosh Zsionis. The chip hooks onto the brain using nodes, connecting to different sections of the brain for complete control. The chip is originally placed onto the brain stem and is then activated. At that point, the nodes, also referred to as probes, unspool and latch onto different parts of the brain. Removal of this chip is almost impossible and any tampering of the chip would cause the subject to go brain dead. There is no known way to remove the other augmentations without killing any of the subjects. Salkoro, however, devised several ways to remove the chip. The most widely used way is to deliver a large electro shock to the subject. This would cause the chip to temporarily shut down in order to keep a safe connection. Once the shock is delivered, the chip would be quickly cut from the nodes connecting to it and removed before it can restart. The nodes can then be safely removed through the use of magnetoencephalographic guide probes. Known Subjects Subject #001-Andrekios- The first to survive the augmentation process. Subject #002- _DATA CORRUPTED_: All data related to this subject has been deleted by the order of the Lord Wrath. The little data available indicates that this subject was designated as Quantum Alpha, and that the subject's prime directive was the capture and elimination of rogue subjects. It can be assumed that this subject's augments and overall training is far superior to the other subjects. Subject #003- Zectosh (Subjects 3 to 65 were killed by Andrekios) Subject #066-Filan Kelborn- Constantly updates his augments. Due to his unique augments and ability to hold a large amount of them, he was designated as Quantum Prime. (Subjects 67 to 97 were killed by Subject #002) Subject #098-Hadzuska-Zudyti- The first to receive an Adrenal Thermal Metabolase, which was implanted to enhance adrenal response under physiological distress. Subject #099-Zakeil Varad Subject #100-Ada Eliasara Subject #101- Kaieera Midicoil- The first to be augmented with Qurrims perfected augments. Due to her receiving the perfected augments, she was designated as Quantum Omega. Subject #102-Salkoro Thul- The first of the subjects to receive a Leucocytic Coprotein Complex and Microfibrin Spindlase; implanted for wound suppression and near-instant blood clotting of vascular breaches.